vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bonnie Bennett
Bonnie Bennett is 's best friend and a witch. Her ancestors came from Salem, the town made famous for witches being burned at the stake in 1692. Bonnie is a member of the Bennett Family. Personality Bonnie is a charismatic, good-natured and open minded girl that shown to be very mature for her age. She defends her opinion fiercely and is unable to keep quiet about what she thinks is right. This often makes her look like a prejudiced person, since in more than one occasion she has demonstrated her antipathy toward people that she doesn't know. Bonnie deeply cares for her friends and is fiercely loyal to them, eager to help them solve their problems or provides honest advice. After her grandmother's death, Bonnie has taken witchcraft more seriously and has been less forgiving towards vampires particularly Damon. Using her powers has made her cocky including threatening Damon with her powers however she is left shaken when the vampire Katherine is shown to be immune to her powers. Season One Bonnie's best friend is Elena Gilbert. She's also friends with Caroline Forbes. Bonnie and Caroline are cheerleaders. She is quickly to forgive and never stays mad at anyone for long. She's Elena's best friend, and is friends with Caroline Forbes. Although at first she was very excited about the supernatural things and her witch heritage, she has come to developed a sort of fear when it comes to using her abilities. This has led Bonnie to be more careful when dealing with the supernatural aspect of Mystic Falls, and has sensitized her to not take the magic things as a joke. She was very close with her grandmother, who is also a witch. To help , Stefan and Damon break into tomb, both Grams and Bonnie combined their magic to break Emily's spell, but the power was too much for Grams and she died. Bonnie attempted to reverse what had happened with magic, but Elena held her back as it was too late. Bonnie was devastated after Grams died, and irrationally blamed Stefan and Damon for her grandmother's death. She left town for a while and started to learn magic out of Emily's grimoire. When she came back, she was distant with Elena because of Stefan and Damon. She saw Elena upset after her first encounter with her mother Isobel Saltzman, but when she saw Stefan, she left. Bonnie came around to Elena's house afterward to apologize for her behavior and the two friends made up. Bonnie looked through the grimoire and found that Emily had cast a spell on Johnathan Gilbert's invention and Elena asked her to remove it so the device would be useless when she gave it to Isobel. However, Bonnie only pretended to do as Elena asked of her because it wasn't right and she knew Grams would never have done it. Bonnie knew that when Elena found out, she would never talk to Bonnie again. On the Founder's Day Parade, Bonnie came face to face with Damon who thanked her for what she had done. During the fireworks, she accidentally brushed against a tomb vampire and suspected that something was going on. When the device was set off, the vampires were rounded up and taken away to be destroyed forever. Bonnie helped Stefan and Elena to save him by chanting a spell so Stefan could get Damon out before being burned to death. Afterwards, Bonnie gave Stefan a warning: If Damon spilled another drop of human blood, she would take him down, and Stefan too if she had to. Season Two Bonnie arrived at the hospital worried about Caroline's condition. Even though she still resented Damon, she and Elena convinced him to give Caroline some of his blood to improve her health. She later went to the Lockwood house to pay her respect for Richard Lockwood where she met Damon who she used her powers on. She spoke to Katherine who she thought was Elena but when she touched Katherine, she could sense it wasn't her and called the real Elena, confirming it wasn't her. Katherine confronted her, but when Bonnie tried to use her powers on her, Katherine only pretended to be affected and attacked her. Bonnie used her powers to expose them to the other guests and Katherine immediately behaved and left with Stefan. This left Bonnie shaken. She was stunned when she found out that Caroline had been turned into a vampire, and subdued Damon. Elena managed to prevent her from killing Damon, saying that it wasn't them. Powers and Abilities Bonnie came from an ancient lineage of powerful witches and inherited almost the same gifts that they had. Despite not having much control over them, the powers that Bonnie has shown are: *'Clairvoyance': Is the ability to gain information about an object, person, location or physical event through means other than the known human senses. It is the first power on which Bonnie had knowledge. Her grandmother was the one who made her aware of this power by telling about their heritageBonnie claims that she's a psychic and her grandmother claims she's witch. This is stated by Bonnie in the Pilot., but Bonnie took it as a joke. Over time Bonnie realized that she really possessed this ability when she appears to have visions of events when she touches certain people and was able to feel the death in Stefan. She was also able to guess the location of various utensils in Elena`s kitchen and feel a disturbing prediction regarding Mr. Tanner's death. *'Pyrokinesis': She discovers the ability to set fires with her mind by lighting candles at the Founders' party with only a thought, and manages to set fire to a blue Volkswagen Jetta, but this time entered in a kind of deep trance. Also, being possessed by the spirit of her ancestor, Bonnie was able to burn a pentagram on the floor of the Fell Church in order to destroy a crystal and prevent the resurrection of the entombed vampires. This talent seems to be triggered by strong emotionsBonnie lit the candles after hearing how badly Tyler's mom treated a waiter and started the fire of the car after getting annoyed with another cheerleader named Tiki at a fund-raiser.. In the season finale, Bonnie managed to bring down the fire lit by John Gilbert to dispose of the vampires in a basement. Though she was unable to extinguish the fire, she lowered the intensity of the flames so that Stefan could save Damon from the basement. *'Hydrokinesis': During a fund-raiser, she discovers the ability to manipulate water, causing a geyser to erupt from a bucket, soaking a cheerleader after being rude to a customer. *'Telekinesis': It is the first power that Bonnie was able to control. Her grandmother was the one who taught her. It is unknown how powerful her telekinetic abilities is at this time, as Bonnie has only used this active ability twice to levitate several feathers to show her secret to Elena, once to move a book to Damon's hand and open a door. *'Spellcasting': She has the ability to preform spells using a language sounding like Latin, but as Elena said not quite. She used this ability to open the doors of the church. Bonnie also has demonstrated some ability to summon spirits and has a tendency to have prophetic dreams. *'Mental Abilities': Bonnie also demonstrated a mental ability to cause pain upon a vampire mentally. This was seen when Stefan was fighting with Damon after losing his control over his need for human blood. Like her grandmother she was able to do this with just a glare and seemed to remove Stefan's current need for blood also. This psychic ability has not been named yet. However it is not an all powerful ability, since it was completely useless against Katherine who has been shown to be immune to it. Relationships Sheila 'Grams' Bennett'' Bonnie visited her grandma on the weekends. When Bonnie didn't know what was happening with her powers she came to her for help. Grams explained the history first and also taught her spells. When Bonnie and Elena were kidnapped, Grams knew where she was at and got Stefan to save them both. They wanted Grams to help open the tomb, so that Damon would leave town. After Grams and Bonnie opened the tomb, Grams lied down and because the spell took so much out of her, she died. Bonnie found her body and was devastated, and was gone for a few weeks from school after her funeral. Since then Bonnie has taken witchcraft more seriously. Novels * She is based on the book character Bonnie McCullough who is never stated to be a witch, but rather a Clairvoyant due to her being descended from ancient druids. She is described as being petite with white, pale skin, and red hair. Gallery Season 1 Bonniecaroline.jpg Bonniefire.jpg Bonnie2.jpg Bonnie.jpg Bonnie bennett.jpg DamonThanksBonnie.jpg Vampirediaries110 0222.jpg Bonnie Bennett Founder's Day 1.jpg Season 2 Katbonchoke.jpg Kathrenefightbonnie.jpg Katherinemetbonnie.jpg Takedownvampire.jpg Bonnie 1 the return 1.png Trivia * She didn't appeared in Lost Girls, Children of the Damned, A Few Good Men, There Goes the Neighborhood, Let The Right One In, Under Control and Blood Brothers. * Her grandmother taught her how to be a witch. * She drives a Toyota Prius which was blue in "Pilot" and White in "Friday Night Bites". References Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Bennett Family Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Protagonists